


The Butler

by JokesterWrites



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, Bondage, Cockrings, Daddykink, Humilation, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Scarves, Spanking, maid kink, riddlesworth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokesterWrites/pseuds/JokesterWrites
Summary: Edward Nygma takes up an offer to try something a little bit... new.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my Tumblr  
> Set of 3  
> (Part 1- Just a Fantasy, Part 2-Become A Reality, Part 3-Naughty Reunions)

Edward was fuming inside. The way that Alfred Pennyworth had looked at him with irritation and annoyance…

It was like every look that had been given to him in his life. “Oh it’s just Edward Nygma. The odd one.” They were simpletons. Idiots thinking they were so smart. But Edward knew better. He knew his own worth and intelligence.

The butler had cut a fine figure, one that Edward had instantly admired. His admiration had turned sour, a bitter taste in his mouth when the man dismissed him, so easily disregarding the clever riddle that Mr. Fox had gotten instantly. His jaw tightened, and he turned on his heel, taking quick steps back to his office before he swung the door shut with his heel. It banged against the frame, an inadequate sound to the anger he was holding inside.

Dropping the files to his desk, Edward turned and slammed a hand against the steel lab table. “I’d show him. He’d be worshipping me so quickly if he knew.” Edward’s words were quick, running together in a frantic order as he palmed himself through the fabric of his trousers. His cock was twitching, filling into hardness and pressing insistently against the restraint of Edward’s clothes.

He gave a cautionary glance around, but continued masturbating. Long thin fingers pulling his member out and stroking it. Gathering saliva in his mouth, Edward spit down onto his hand, slicking the shaft with lubrication. Closing his eyes, he imagined how it would go…

Alfred would be tied, hands behind his back, awkwardly falling to his knees in front of Edward. Those bright blue eyes would look up at him, desperate. “Please.. I’ll do anything. Tell me where Master Bruce is?”

Edward laughed, a low sound that resonating through his body as he lazily stroked his cock. “Anything… suck it.”

The butler would lean forward, tongue flat and mouth open invitingly for Edward to tap the tip of his cock against it, leaving trails of saliva across the butler’s face before he started fucking that sweet mouth. Alfred would moan, sending vibrations up Edward’s shaft and he’d pull out, letting the other man lick at the tip, eager for the taste of his cum.  
Edward braced one hand against the table, the other furiously working his cock “That’s right, call me daddy, butler.”

His voice rasped out, gasping, his tongue licking over his lips as he watched his cock twitch and spurt, shooting ropes of cum over the stainless steel surface. “Ahh.. oh yes…” Edward murmured, still slowly stroking, milking the last drops from him. He froze the moment he heard Alfred’s voice over his shoulder.

“Actually, I prefer being the one called “daddy”.” Edward whipped around, mouth open in shock, forgetting that he was still holding his softening cock in hand.

“If you’re interested, you might come by Wayne Manor tomorrow. 11pm sharp.” Alfred’s tone was sharp, and he had his hands clasped neatly behind his back. “Unless you’re not up to the task.” He cast a glance at the scientist’s cock, and smirked before slipping out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward paced back and forth outside the manor’s gates, his car turned off and parked to the side of the road as he decided if he actually should accept Mr. Pennyworth’s offer. 

“This is stupid. Why am I here…” Edward muttered to himself, the heel of his hand hitting lightly against his forehead.

“I rather thought it was because you were intrigued by my offer.”

The lanky scientist spun, blinking quickly when the bright light of the torch lit up his face. Alfred’s voice was amused, and he dropped the direction of the light down. His lightly lined face came into focus and Edward licked his lips. “Not to rush you, but I hope you’ve made up your mind. I’m not walking out a second time to open the gates for you.”

Edward nodded, “Alright. I.. I’ve made up my mind.”

Alfred didn’t say anything, just waited patiently. What for, Edward wasn’t sure, until the butler sighed. “I need you to use your words, windows… What have you made up your mind about?”

“I… uh.” Edward found the words sticking in his throat, before he swallowed, and held gazes with the older man, “I’d like to accept your offer. I want to..” This took a bit more and he adjusted his glasses, “I want… you to fuck me… daddy.”

“Good.” Alfred smiled, the gates swinging open and Edward hurried through.

The gravel crunched underfoot, Edward biting at his lip, the temptation to ask Alfred so many questions pressing against him. The butler was quiet, the torch in hand lighting their way back to the manor. He took him around to the side, holding the door and letting Edward in before him.

Alfred took stock of him when he passed, breathing in the strange but pleasant mix of cologne and clinical soap. He smelled clean, brisk and a tiny bit intoxicating. Alfred couldn’t wait to slide off that plaid jacket, slowly unwrapping the scientist like a present. Edward would look so pretty, just a collar encircling that pale throat, his skin shining with perspiration, hair ruffled and messy under Alfred’s touch.

“I can take your coat and hat.” He prompted, when Edward looked around. They’d entered into a cozy space just outside the kitchen. A few pairs of boots were lined up neatly by the door, and Alfred had already shed his overcoat, hanging it up and looking at Edward expectantly.

Nerves zinged through his body as he let Alfred help him out of the coat, he passed over the cap as well, fingers threading through his hair as he smoothed it down. Edward wanted to talk, the urge to fill the quiet space with words was almost overwhelming. A distraction, riddles to engage and enrage, but he knew that Alfred wouldn’t put up with them and his curiosity won. Edward wanted to try this, to see what it felt like being with a man, subjecting himself over to him completely. He wondered what it would feel like, if it would hold the same clinical feel that he had when he’d tried fingering himself earlier that day.

Somehow he didn’t think so.

It would be better… much better, he later found out.

They didn’t speak as Alfred lead him to his room. It was surprisingly large, part bedroom, part sitting room. He’d half expected something small, a single bed perhaps, nothing like the King sized canopy that greeted him. Edward swallowed, his attention drifting about the room, internally cataloguing everything. The covers of the bed had already been stripped back, the duvet neatly folded at the end, with plush looking pillows at the head. A comfortable looking armchair, small sofa and table, with softly lit lamps illuminating the space. There weren’t many personal items, a few black and white photos on the mantle of the fireplace.

Turning suddenly to Alfred, Edward bit his lip and burst out, “So how does this work?”

He didn’t necessarily like the flash of amusement in the butler’s eyes, but he appreciated that the older man was taking his question seriously. Alfred gestured to him to take a seat, choosing the armchair across. He leaned back in his chair, one leg casually tossed over the other, while Edward perched like a flighty bird on the edge of the sofa.

“We only go as far as you’re comfortable. It’s like a roleplay per se, whilst in our scene, you will refer to me only as Daddy. While I may push your limits, I will always take care of you. There will be a safeword. Something unusual, easy to remember. How about pickles?” He waited for Edward to acknowledge him.

When Edward didn’t, Alfred pursed his lips. “I don’t tolerate mumbling. Unless you’re gagged, I expect you to use your words.”

He’s going to be a brat… Alfred thought to himself when he saw the sulking annoyance cross the other man’s face before he replied. “Alright. I call the limits, pickles, your name is daddy. Check. Got it.”

“Good. Now why don’t you come over here and sit on Daddy’s lap?” Edward was slow to comply, feeling too tall and lanky to be sitting comfortably in the other man’s lap. But he did, and gently Alfred adjusted him, letting him straddle his waist and bringing him down for a kiss.

The older man’s lips were surprisingly soft against Edward’s own. Unlike the firm hands that stroked down the planes of Edward’s body, feeling his ribs, his hips, and around to cup his ass. They squeezed, seizing handfuls of Edward’s still clothed flesh and urging him to rock his hips forward. His erection was wakening, pressing against the fabric of his trousers and he could feel Alfred’s own cock, hard and thick beneath him as he ground against the other man.

“Ohhh….” Edward bit his lip, eyes closing as one of Alfred’s hands expertly undid the fastening on his pants and tugged his cock out. He never stopped kissing him, intoxicating Edward with the play of tongues and teeth and lips. This was nothing like he had felt with Ms. Kringle. His time with her had been sweet, but rushed as he was eager to finally get his reward. This was electric and tantalizing. The feel of someone else’s hand on his hard length for once.

Edward didn’t last long, not with his nerves and the excited tremor that ran up his spine at Alfred’s touch upon his bare skin. It was embarrassing really, a few strokes of the older man’s palm circled around the girth of his cock and Edward spilled, cum spurting, sliding over Alfred’s hand and dripping down.

He coloured, pink tinging his cheeks rosy and it only got worse when Alfred gave a long drawn out sigh of disappointment. “How dare you cum all over daddy’s hand when I haven’t given you permission yet? Hmm?”

Edward was apologizing, the words stumbling and spilling out with his welling desire to please Alfred. It was strange in a way, this situation, allowing the butler to hold all the control. But he wanted to learn, to be good for him, and maybe the favor would be returned. Alfred had calmly pulled out a handkerchief, wiping away the white spunk that covered his hand, ignoring the words of regret.

“Why don’t we give you a ring? Might help my kitten last longer.”

“A ring?” Edward shifted, sliding off Alfred’s lap and back onto his feet, clumsy fingers holding his pants up. The older man stood quickly, and Edward hid a smile of satisfaction upon seeing that some of his cum had landed over the expensive fabric of the waistcoat. Alfred had chosen not to take note, rather pulling open two thin drawers on his dresser and gesturing for Edward to come over. He peered in, eyes widening at the selection of items inside. Plugs, shiny and jeweled, bands of leather with snaps and buckles, paddles and whips in varying lengths and textures. Many he couldn’t name, unsure of why there would be such collars in a strange array of sizes, nor the ball attached to a buckled contraption. The dildos and vibrators he could recognise, in phallic shapes and dark colours. But then the were the scarves… each long, with intricate patterns, some loosely woven, other silken. He reached out a hand to touch them briefly, closing his eyes at the texture.

“You like those, don’t you.” It was a mere statement. Alfred had been watching him evaluate the contents, noting what his curiosity landed on.

Edward nodded, his gaze drifting back again to the lengths of leather. Alfred smirked this time, coming behind him, his thumbs rubbing circles over Edward’s hips as he ground his hard on into Edward’s pert ass.

“The smaller ones.. Those are cock rings. Helps you hold back from cumming, and when you do, fuck… it’s unbelievable.” Edward felt shivers run up his spine when Alfred murmured those words into his ear. He could feel his breath, hot and tempting against his skin, Alfred pressing open mouthed kisses to the fevered flesh before lightly biting down on his lobe and sucking it into his mouth.

He whimpered, sighing and relaxing. Losing himself into the pleasure that Alfred was offering. “I want to try that… What are the larger ones for? No one has a cock like that.” At least he hoped not. The bands of leather were long, like dog collars with buckles. Alfred chuckled, reaching around and selecting one.

“It’s a collar for my pretty little kitten. It’d look lovely around your neck.” It fastened around Edward’s neck, snug, secure and he let Alfred disrobe him, rolling his shirt off shoulders and neatly hanging it. It was odd, the small signs of care that Alfred was showing him. The rest of his clothes followed, and Alfred came around to his front, choosing a leather band with snaps. He stared in Edward’s eyes as he fastened the ring around Edward’s flaccid cock.

“Now time to take care of daddy, kitten.”

He was guided to his knees, Alfred’s fingers ruffling through his curls, clenching briefly and tugging before releasing. Edward let out a moan at that sharp pang of roots tugging against scalp, his hands working to undo the sharply pressed pants in front of him. Letting them fall to his ankles.

Edward was daunted slightly by the cock presented to him, the way Alfred held it at the base, waiting for his kitten to taste it. “Go on kitten… you want to make daddy happy don’t you?”

His tongue flicked out, swirling over the head and Alfred sighed, tightening his fingers in those brown curls and urging him to go down further, taking the whole length into his mouth. He bobbed, mouth sliding over the other man’s cock, slurping and sucking, paying special attention to the head. Edward could feel his own erection coming to life, feeling harder and fuller than before, the band constricting the blood to his cock.

“That’s enough kitten.” Alfred told him.

Patting his cheek, he slipped his cock out of Edward’s mouth. It was shiny with saliva, and a string of it connected them before breaking away. His cheeks were flushed a pretty shade of pink, and Alfred helped him up, caressing his balls as Edward’s cock twitched, hard and eager. Edward moaned, thrusting his hips up. Alfred smirked. “Now go lie on the bed, so I can fuck your sweet little hole. And no touching yourself.”

Alfred began disrobing, hanging his clothes with the same care that he’d given to Edward’s, he frowned when he turned back to Edward. The other man was lounging against the bed, his cock in hand and stroking it. Edward’s eyes were closed, his mouth open as his fist pumped up and down. Alfred gave a growl of disapproval, smacking the side of Edward’s thigh. “What did I tell you?”

Edward opened his eyes, hazy with desire and he grumbled, “You said not to touch myself.” There was that same flash of annoyance he’d given before, “I need to cum… I’m so hard…” He was whining, giving

“Remember, kitten…” Alfred’s voice was rough, “Daddy doesn’t beg. Daddy commands, and you obey me. Now if you don’t obey me, I’ll have to tie you up…And as punishment, you won’t get to cum until I say so. If you do… we start again.”

Edward didn’t want to obey, he wanted to feel the smooth silken fabric of Alfred’s scarves against his skin. He wondered if they would leave marks, reddened stripes of skin where he could touch and remember this night over and over until they faded.

So he didn’t. He grinned at Alfred, his wrist flicking and twisting his hand over his cock again.

And Alfred play fought with him, tying his wrists above to the headboard, marking him with biting kisses down his body. There were even longer scarves, ones that tied his legs back, spreading him wide for Alfred. The butler looked smug, his cock twitching and weeping, and Edward swallowed, licking his lips and waiting. He’d been teased so much, brought so close to the edge and then pushed back, before dragging him closer and closer. His own dick was painfully hard, the tip a darkening red and full. He wanted to cum so bad, but knew he’d receive a punishment for it. It would all start over again and again, until he could hold on until his daddy let him.

With fingers lubed up, Alfred encircled his hole, relaxing the tight ring of muscles and pushing one finger in. Slowly he worked him, adding fingers as necessary until Edward was near tears. “Please daddy.. Just fuck me already!” He was whimpering, shifting within his bonds, desperate for more.

Alfred couldn’t resist, he rolled a condom on, lubed up and teased him, running the head of his cock over Edward’s gaping hole. Slowly he pushed in, letting Edward adjust to every inch of his thick cock. Finally he was in to the hilt, relishing in how tight Edward was to him.

“Oh fuck kitten, you’re so tight for daddy…” Alfred muttered, his hips beginning to pick up pace as he thrust into Edward. His hands closed around Edward’s ankles, using him as leverage to pound into him. The younger man was moaning, biting back the sounds, his lips reddened from the marks of his teeth against them.

“Daddy… give it to me… harder…” The gasping begs were easy to spur Alfred on. He fucked him harder, pausing to reach down and jerk him off with every roll of his hips. Edward made the most delicious sounds, becoming more incoherent as his prostate was being stimulated when Alfred found the perfect angle to make his kitten beg. He grunted, no longer able to hold back. He came, pushing into Edward deep and a few short lazy thrusts later he pulled out.

Circling Edward’s cock, he continued to stroke him off and Alfred commanded him, “Cum for me kitten.” just as he released the leather cockring, and Edward’s eyes went wide, his cock twitching and spurting, a harsh gasping pant coming from his lips as the hardest orgasm hit through his body. For a brief moment, he saw stars.

Alfred had discarded the condom, tossing it away before he leaned over Edward, undoing each of the scarves and kissing the reddened marks left behind. Edward moved like a doll, his limbs heavy and his mind still coming back from the pleasure he’d felt. A warm cloth was in hand, wiping away the lube and cum on Edward’s body.

“Edward..” Those dark eyes opened at the sound of the butler using his name for the first time. Alfred was looking down on him softly, stroking a hand through his hair. “How was that?”

“Oh god… it was amazing.” the words spilled from him, Edward pushing his glasses up his nose to concentrate on Alfred better.

“Good… you did so well, Edward. Such a good boy.” He leaned in, brushing a kiss against Edward’s lips. They stayed like that, Edward and Alfred tangled in a mess of sweaty skin and kisses. Edward would come back… again and again, Alfred introducing him to more intricate pleasures with each visit.


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred was enjoying his quiet evening alone. Bruce had run off with Selina again, and as much as Alfred had a tendency to worry about the boy, he had to finally admit to himself that there wasn’t much he could do about it.

His attention was drawn away from the evening’s newspaper in hand when he heard the floorboards creak above him. Alfred flipped the paper down, glancing up at the ceiling and listening intently.

Another creak. The unmistakable sound of footsteps. He knew this wasn’t Master Bruce. The boy had texted him a mere hour ago to assure Alfred he had made it to Selina’s without mishap. A long sigh drifted from Alfred and he dropped the paper to the coffee table and picked up a walking stick from the front hall on the way up the stairs.  
He moved quietly, knowing the worn wood far better than any intruder. The shadowy figure was lifting one of the paintings that marked the darkened hallway, and Alfred snuck up slowly. Holding the cane in hand, Alfred reached out with determined fingers.

Grabbing the back of the man’s shirt, Alfred pulled him back, ignoring the crash of the painting dropping to the floor. “Ain’t your mother teach you it’s rude to steal?” Alfred snarked, smacking him soundly about with the wooden stick.

A familiar yelp echoed. “Ouch! Stop! It’s me, alright!”

Alfred paused in his beating and frowned. A flashlight flickered to life and it illuminated the face of a startled Edward Nygma. Alfred frowned, dropping his arm, “I thought you were in Arkham.” The statement was simple, and surprisingly without judgment.

Edward rolled his eyes, “Well yes. But I’m cured!” The toss of his hands up in the air and the quirky white smile he flashed his former lover conveyed his mocking sarcasm. He’d played the system well, for all the bumps and bruises along the way.

Attention dropped down the the painting and Alfred frowned, “Hasn’t cured your criminal tendencies apparently.” The humour was dry, and Edward glanced down.

“I do apologise. I just.. I didn’t think you’d invite me in. I was going to leave some clues… a riddle if you will…sir…” Edward finished his sentence lamely, holding out a green envelope. He looked mildly embarrassed, but that was more to do with the fact he’d been caught. His desires had remained near the surface, and being this close to Alfred again had awakened them. He recalled with perfect clarity the evenings they’d shared, the pleasure that the butler had wrung from his body. Edward missed it, like an addict craving his fix. He’d tried other partners, and while the intimacy had been nice, it hadn’t been Alfred’s gruff voice telling him off, nor the touch of his hands against his skin.

Alfred raised his brows at the mention of ‘sir’’. “So that’s why you’re here, kitten. Why didn’t you just say so….” Alfred’s voice had dropped, gravelly and low. Instantly Edward felt his body warm and tingle with anticipation.

The butler watched as Edward hung the picture back up before he jerked his head in the other direction. He lead the way to his bedroom, Edward instantly recognising the turns and plainer hallways that they took.

Closing the door behind them, Alfred turned the lock and strided over to his dresser, seeking something in particular. He flung a black garment over his shoulder at Edward and the other man caught it. It was silky and stretchy in his palms. Straightening the cloth out, he swallowed, recognising the outline.

Edward stared at the tiny briefs stretched between his hands. They were black, with little ruffles over the bum and he fingered the fabric before glancing up at Alfred. “You want me to dress like a pool boy?” The query was one of confusion, and he pushed his glasses further up his nose.

The butler smirked and threw something else at him. Edward caught it awkwardly in his arms, the black and white fabric spilling into his lap.

“No. I want you to dress as a maid.”

Edward swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. “Oh my.”

There was little doubt in his mind. He would put it on, just to have Alfred look at him with such desire. It was part punishment, part pleasure. Alfred had come to learn through their mutual arrangement how much Edward got off on two things.

Humiliation and praise.

Slipping away to the ensuite bathroom, Edward disrobed. His own clothes fell to the floor and the first item he put in was the ruffled briefs. They were tiny, and Edward didn’t know where to tuck his cock.

He had to admire how his ass looked in them though. The tiny frills over his bum, the way it hugged the curve of his perky ass. In the end he tucked his cock up, the tip visible over the edge of the lace. Edward grinned at himself in the mirror. It was tempting to defy Alfred’s orders to put the dress on. But he was curious.

The dress itself was plain enough, but on his long frame it was short… so very short. The hem did little to cover his ass, showing off the ruffles if he so much as leaned forward. The crisp white apron tied around narrow hips and Edward forewent the lacy cap. That was too much. The thigh high stockings he’d also discovered with the dress were ignored too.

“You know Alfred, this seems a little ridiculous-” Edward was already talking as he opened the door and he paused immediately, the stockings and cap dropping to the floor.  
The butler had taken the chance to loosen his collar and roll up the sleeves of his dress shirt. Instead of his usual tie, Alfred had replaced it with a thin scarf that hung loosely over his chest. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, his legs balanced wide and Alfred took one long assessing look at his kitten before frowning.

“You didn’t put the stockings on.” There was that tone of disappointment and Edward swallowed. Out of nerves or anticipation, or the heady combination of both, he wasn’t entirely sure. Alfred patted his own knee invitingly, “You know, kitten, that I’m already upset with you for breaking in the manor… and now for disobeying me? You know what’d I do to a naughty maid like you? I’d spank your bottom red to teach you a lesson.”

Edward swallowed, not saying a word. Instead slowly bending his frame and lying his torso over Alfred’s lap. His knees were firm against the ground, and Alfred slipped his hand under the short skirt to caress the clothed flesh beneath. Running a finger down between Edward’s legs and caressing over the sensitive skin between his ass and balls, Edward bit down on his knuckle. The brief loss of touch and then the comforting weight of Alfred’s hand pressing over the small of his back before his other fell hard and heavy against Edward’s cheek. A yelp of surprise escaped Edward before he quietened. Alfred smirked, laying his hand down harsh and quick until each of Edward’s cheeks were cherry red and the man was sniffling, fighting back tears.

“Now there’s a good boy.” The gruff coo soothed Edward’s tears, as did the slow circular rub over his back, and especially the light caress over heated skin that dipped down to fondle Edward’s balls. “You’re loving this, ain’t you duckie?” He could feel the hard outline of Edward’s cock pressing against his leg and the butler couldn’t resist another swat to Edward’s backside when he didn’t reply.

“Words love… I want to hear you.”

Edward whimpered, cheeks flushed red and he glanced over his shoulder at Alfred. “Yes. Yes I do.” His voice caught, embarrassed at how easily aroused he was over this. His ass throbbed, the flesh hot to the touch and he grimaced when Alfred landed the last few pats.

“Good. Now put the stockings on.. Kitten.” Alfred murmured in warning.

Edward wiped at his face, drying the escaped tears, before collecting the sheer fabric from the floor and rolling them over each leg. Alfred watched this impassively, his hand absentmindedly stroking over the front of his trousers, and Edward licked his lips at the thought of Alfred’s hard and ready cock… just for him.

Adjusting himself, Alfred stood, gesturing for Edward to lie on his stomach. Gently, ever so gently, he lifted Edward’s hips, plumping pillows under his waist before positioning himself to rest between Edward’s legs. Ever so slowly, the butler slid those dark panties down pale thighs and tossed them to the ground. He kept the stockings, stroking rough palms over them before following the curve of his thighs up to spread Edward’s cheeks.

Clutching a pillow to his chest, Edward bit against it to muffle his moan when Alfred licked one long stripe up along his entrance. It set off a dizzying effect, the way his tongue massaged his puckered hole, relaxing him before slickened fingers stretched him slowly. It was torture in a way, that Edward rocked back, mind hazy and slowly edging himself closer with the combination of Alfred’s tongue and fingers stimulating his prostate while his cock rubbed against the cotton fabric of the pillow.

“Oh!” Edward gasped, eyes opening wide and desperate the moment Alfred stopped pleasuring him. He shifted to his side to watch the older man.  
With careful precision, Alfred had gotten up to undress and Edward was quick to move to the edge of the bed. Already eager fingers were pulling at Alfred’s trousers, popping them open and pulling out his treat.

Alfred let him, amused and rather pleased that he still had this effect on Edward. He tightened his jaw and closed his eyes briefly as Edward closed his mouth over the shaft. It was with quick bobs that Edward worked his way down, taking every inch of Alfred’s cock and relaxing his throat easily. The butler deftly unbuttoned his waistcoat, letting it slide off his shoulder and drop gracelessly to the floor. The crisp shirt followed, and Alfred gasped when he felt Edward deepthroat him.

“Learned something new in Arkham, did you?”

Edward pulled away, errant saliva dripping over his chin. He wiped at his face, and grinned, “Maybe.”

“Naughty duckie…” Alfred curled a palm over the nape of Edward’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss as he kicked off his trousers and boxers.

Pressing Edward back into bed, he pulled the other man’s legs up around his waist. Their cocks rubbed against each other and Edward closed long fingers over both of them to jerk them off simultaneously. Alfred kissed him like a man desperate, his mouth demanding and firm, tongue slipping in and playing with his own.

Everything became more sloppy as both men became more desperate for release. “I need you in me.” Edward pulled back and gasped.

“Right.” Alfred drew in quick breaths, already reaching into the bedside drawer for a condom and more lube. “On your knees. I want to see those red handprints of mine.”

Eager and quick, Edward moved into position while Alfred rolled the condom on and poured lube generously over his cock. With it in hand, he lined himself up, letting Edward push back and fill himself at whatever pace he’d like.

“Shit…” Edward swore as he was filled, “Oh god, your dick feels so fucking good…”

Alfred smirked, pleased again as he began moving his hips. It was remarkably easy to find a rhythm that they both enjoyed. It was like no time had passed between them. He fucked him slow at first, filling him and then pulling out completely, until Edward was a begging mess. It switched then, a hard rough pummel of skin against skin, Alfred marking over his earlier handprints anew.

Taking his cock in hand, Edward was working it in quick frenzied strokes as Alfred breathless muttered how close he was. A few short quick snapping thrusts and Alfred spilled with a cry, his fingers clamping over Edward’s sweaty shoulder.

Sliding out, Alfred flipped Edward over, replacing his hand with his own and jerking his partner off quickly. “That’s it love, cum for daddy.” Alfred was watching Edward the whole time. Blue eyes expectant and caring on Edward’s own dark ones. “Ohh…” Edward’s cock twitched and his muscles tightened as warm ropes of cum shot over his stomach. Alfred milked him, forcing every last drop before lightly licking the sensitive tip and placing a kiss to it.

“I right missed you,” Alfred admitted as he flopped down next to Edward. He drew him in for a kiss, soft and gentle, unlike the demand that had lingered beneath the surface. “I’ll get you some cream for your bum. Otherwise it’ll be stinging for days I expect. Bit of bruising and all.”

“I don’t care.” Edward murmured, curling into Alfred. “I honestly don’t care. This was amazing. It’s always amazing.” His gaze dropped down Alfred’s body and he grinned, “Nice socks.”

Alfred followed his attention and they both laughed. Black Attached to garters, Alfred’s black socks with green diamonds in the pattern were still holding up on his feet and the butler reached down to snap lightly at the elastic band on Edward’s own stockings. “I like yours better.” He growled, pressing him down again for another kiss. “Now stop cheeking your elders, you naughty brat, otherwise I think another spanking might be in order.”


End file.
